videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Fighter Verse
The '''Galactic Fighter Verse '''is an media franchise and shared universe that is based on the fighting game created by batesmanics from DeviantART. It is named after Galactic Fighters, the first game in this ongoing franchise. Cross Versus is not part of the Galactic Fighter Verse; instead it takes place in a separate continuity from the Galactic Fighter Verse. The first game was Cross Versus, which is success game to move a new game, Galactic Fighters. Games Phase 1 1. Galactic Fighters, after which this franchise is named, takes place in modern times with some sci-fi and fantasy elements added in. 2. Sengokuden takes place mainly in the Sengoku Era Japan, with some exceptions including the time travel subplot and the final boss being from ancient Egypt. 3. Monstrous Rumble, the first M-rated game, takes place mainly in the late 19th Century Europe, explaining the horror theme. the character roster consists of monsters from various legends and mythologies around the world. 4. Superhero Showdown takes place in the span of the late 1980s and early 1990s. As the title says, the character roster consists of superheroes and supervillains, and are split accordingly into two factions: the V-Force and ShadowSpawns. 5. Galactic Rebirth, the sequel to Galactic Fighters, is also a crossover between the above works, which expands upon Sengokuden's Time Travel Subplot and brings various characters from the above works, plus several newcomers, into the modern setting. The game hints a greater Multiverse than I have planned out right now, and that Multiverse will be the focus of Galactic Fighter Verse Phase 2 in the days, weeks, or months to come. Phase 2 1. Urban Primal- Takes place in a world where animals have evolved after humanity's extinction. These animals have built a civilization similar to Disney's Zootopia, but with notable differences such as the Beast Rumble Tournament, an animalistic equivalent of the Musou Budokai featured in Galactic Fighters and Rebirth. 2. Warriors Grimm - A fairy tale themed fighting game taking place in a fantasy world on a brink of war. Not only does it focus on well known European fairy tales such as those of Brothers Grimm, Hans Christen Anderson, and Charles Perroux, but also Victorian Era Literature, Japanese Folklore, and several Mythologies. 3. Divided Justice -Takes place in an alternate history where the Confederate South won the U.S. Civil War (Referred to here as the War of Northern Aggression for the sake of the plot), and as the result, has conquered most of the Western Hemisphere. An equivalent of World War 2 is on the horizon, and several countries formed alliances: the Allies consisting of Great Britain, France, Central America, Canada, Japan, most of Africa, and Saudi Arabia, all fighting for a common cause, and the Trinity consisting of the Confederate States of America and equivalents of Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union, as well as China, Vietnam, and Korea all unified into a single country called United China, none of them on the friendliest of terms, to say the least. As an alternate history themed fighting game, It will also have Deliberate Values Dissonance, meaning it contains things Confederates find okay, but we find unacceptable. 4. Dark Nativity- An M-rated horror themed fighting game that takes place in a world where various horror movie slashers managed to kill all their victims. They now rule the former United States with an iron fist, the country split into separate countries consisting of several former states. These Uber-Slashers are now fighting each other for ultimate slasher supremacy. 5. Cosplay Heart - an M-rated all female fighting game that parodies various works IRL. Despite being M-rated, it will not be as bloody, or profane, as Monstrous Rumble or Dark Nativity. Instead it will contain so much fanservice that it actually has lesbian sex scenes at some points, but those scenes will be mostly censored to keep the game M-rated. 6. Galactic Multiverse- another Galactic sequel/crossover that spans the entire known multiverse. An ancient evil has awakened after trillions of years, and set out to devour the multiverse. Only an Interdimensional alliance of heroes can stop this vile abomination, and the fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance. Phase 3 1. Galactic Fighters 2: The Mighty Among Men- a proper sequel to the very same Galactic Fighters that started it all. It will feature the entire roster of Galactic Fighters, except for Mao and Ragna, both of whom will be replaced by many new challengers, 9 at launch, the rest being DLC 2. Rivals University- takes place in a world where various schools around the globe face of in a bi-annual fighting tournament. 3. Warriors Grimm 2: Olympus' Revenge- a proper sequel to Phase 2's Warriors Grimm. It will focus on the return of gods, heroes, and monsters from various mythologies. It will also feature almost the entire roster of Warriors Grimm and replace Prince Charming with several new characters, mostly DLC,. 4. Toy Wars- Think Disney and Pixar's Toy Story as a fighting game where toys come to life and fight each other in an all for one battle royale for supremacy 5. Urban Primal 2: Rise of the ArmorSaurs- a proper sequel to Phase 2's Urban Primal. As the title suggests, the main focus is the newest mechanic called ArmorSaurs, creatures modeled after various prehistoric and mythological creatures that transform into suits of armor for characters to wear. It will also feature almost the entire roster of Urban Primal and replace Princess Cosmica and the guest fighters with many new challengers. 6. Cosmic Calibur- a Sci-Fi themed fighting game that takes place in a distant galaxy ruled by an evil empire, where members of various alien species are forced to fight each other for Emperor Kylo Palpatine's increasingly twisted entertainment. 7. Galactic Immortals- the third FighterVerse Crossover featuring characters from previous works gathering to fight Kronos the Timekeeper, an evil being so ancient and powerful that he makes Absalom the Almighty and Ahriman the Destructor, his own sons, and by extension their own children Gaia the Earth Mother and Thanatos the Reaper, look rather tame in comparison. It will also focus on a new mechanic called Destiny Crests, artifacts that unleash elemental powers. Similar to Avengers: Infinity War, except that the tone is much more idealistic to the point where it doesn't end in any of the featured heroes dying at the hands of the villain. It is revealed that Kronos, Absalom, Ahriman, Gaia, Thanatos, Athena, Huitzilopochtli, Fenrir, Cthulhu, Jormangandr, Lilith, Susanoo, Hades, Da Ji, Ravanna, and Amaterasu (and her son Ginji) are all members of an ancient titular species known as the Immortals. 8. Samurai Ambition- Think a mix between Sengoku Basara and Ikki Tousen, but in a world where the infamous Sengoku Era Daimyo have been reincarnated in modern times, sometimes in different genders, and now have to either live up to their fates or defy them. 9. Age of the End- a post-apocalyptic alternate history where the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union ended in a Nuclear War in 1999. The game proper takes place 50 years later, where various groups fight for the right to seek out and take control of New Eden, a land which, according to rumors, remains untouched by ravages of time, violence, and despair 10. Galactic Armageddon- the fourth FighterVerse Crossover, and the Avengers: Endgame of FighterVerse, taking place immediately after the events of Galactic Immortals, in which Kronos may have been defeated, but the fight for the fate of the Multiverse is not over yet, for several universes, none of them previously mentioned in previous games nor any of the previously established parallel universes, lay in near-irreparable ruin at the hands of the Immortals' greatest rival, known exclusively as the Demi-Urge, depicted here as an amorphous pitch black mass. Destiny Crests, the ArmorSaurs, and the Jekyll and Hyde System make a return here, this time as part of the newest mechanic called the Parallel Variation System. Other Games # Cross Versus # Digimon Infinite Rumble # Tekken vs Avengers # Galactic Fighter Verse X Jojo's Bizzare Adventure # Naruto: Fall of Heroes Characters # A.R.N.O.L.D. # Ai Cheng Yong # Akatsuki Yagami # Akira Uchiha # Aladdin # Ali Cassim # Alice Liddell # Alicia McGee # Alloy-6 # Alpha-130 # Altair Ibn Dastan # Amaterasu Ōkami # Amazinator # Anastasia Orelova # Andrei Popinski # Ang Xiao Hie # Annie Solo # Antivirus # Armadillo # Arsène Lupin # Arthur Dragonstrife # Ashley Williams # Astrid Brunhilde # Athena # Athena Icarus # Aurora # Azeroth Firebrand # Azmuth Sparx # Azula Khan # Azure Dragon # Baldur Capulet # Baloo # Bankai Muramasa # Basilisk # Behemoth-177 # Benita Tennyson # Big Bad Wolf # Bill Scales # Black Jaguar # Black Knight # Blight Maiden # Bloom Sparx # Bojack Halloway # Boris Astronominov # Brad Strange # Briar Rose # Buzz Orlox # Captain Hook # Captain Mechana # Carnaval Mistress # Catherine Rose # Charlotte Arachnera # Choji Matsuda # Cindy Grimm # Clopin Jester # Cthulhu # Cyber Knight # Cynthia # Daji # Davy Jones # Dawn Schtauffen # Dead Baron # Del Fuego Nagual # Del Vengador # Desperaux LeBlanc # Devil Bat # Dimitri Polinski # Dissy Kabuteri # Dokuganryu Katoshima # Dorothy Gale # Dwayne Gnashtooth # Eduardo Banderas # Edwina West # El Hijo del Toro # ElectroSphere # Ender Dragneel # Enigmaniac # Ernesto Gato # Exodus # F.R.E.D.D.Y. # Fang Lee # Fei-Xi KwonMu # Feng Guan # Fenrir the Devourer # Ferdinand Taurus # Finn Sawyer # Fire Terror # Frankie Ramos # Gabriel Meyers # Gabriel Zeronos # Gaia Sparkle # Gemazon # Genbu Suiketsu # Ghost Laugh # Gilgamesh # Ginger Breadman # Ginji Hojosaburo # Grendel # Grimm Poledina # Groovitron # Gruford O'Malley # Guardian Angel # Guinevere Le Beau # Hades # Hakim Al-Ghul # Hamlet # Hansel and Gretel # Hathor Atlantica # Heini Liebert # Hell Singer # Hidan Hagakure # Hildegarde Anders # Himeko Yuuki # Hitokiri Suzume # Honoka Hayabusa # Huītzilōpōchtli # Humpty Dumpty # Hwan Mao # Indradevi # Inpphy Tremaine # Iron Butterfly # Issun Boushi # Jabberwock # Jack O. Lantern # Jack the Ripper # Jamal Al-Razaad # Jane-117 # Jasmine Karait # Jason Cartman # Jian Er Wu # Johan Jaeger # Johnny Crocodile # Jörmungandr # Joseph Fauntroy # Judy Cordell # Junko Kazama # Jupiter Lightyear # K.O. Splayer # Kaguyahime # Kandar Shirabad # Katarina Monteiro # Katastro # Khumba Kinte # Kiba Whitetusk # Killer Bear # Kim Ryeong Han # Kimiko Yamamoto # Kirito Kurosaki # Kraken # Kurenai Izayoi # Kushina Takenouchi # Ky Ragna # Kyoshiro Kurogane # Lady Brimstone # Lancelot O'Malley # Lawrence Garou # Leatherhands # Lenore Usher # Leo Gainsborough # Leona Thunder # Lilith # Little Bear # Little Tailor # Little Turbo # Lollypop # Lord Mangaka # Lucandor # Lucina D. Monkey # Lucy Claudius # Mac Krueger # Madara Youja # MagiStar # Magog Zodd-Keldor # Mahendra Chakravartin # Mai Nguyen # Major Canada # Malik Albus # Maria Gainsborough # Marie Ackermann # Maui Mako # Maximum Fury # Menat O. Syrus # Menma Akimichi # MesoKaizer # Michael Bates, Jr. # Mike Tubman # Ming Jong # Misako # Mizuchimaru Yamatosai # Monkey Sage # Mordred Strange # Mr. Bamboozle # Ms. Error # Ms. Flare # Musashi Kisaragi # N'Jabari # Nadia Malachite # Nagaina Mahendra # Naru Uzumaki # Neferutari Zoltar # Negan Fazbear # Neko-Yasha # Nemecide # Neo Raider # Nessie Westfield # Nikolai Dragunov # Nitro # Nunui Yeowang # Omnisaurus # Orion Caesar # Penny Quinn # Piccolo Waldaros # Pied Piper # Ping Shang # Pinocchio # Polemos Nikos # Polygon Boy # Prince Charming # Princess Mi Amore Cosmica # Protogirl # Pumpkin Kid # Puss in Boots # Pyrrha Atreus # Qin Shi Huang # Quasimodo # Queen Muscle # Raijin Yuki # Ramon-Tep # Rapunzel # Ratatosk Bludvist # Ravana # Red Hawk # Red Riding Hood # Ricardo Del Rango # Richter Frankenstein # Ricky Jellystone # Robin Hood # Roxanne Harmonia # Ruber Scarlet # Ryotaro Takamura # S.C.A.R.A.B. # Safari King # Sakuya Ren # Sanjiro Zatoichi # Sari Rorschach # Satomi Fuse # Sayaka Kamiya # Scorpio the Great # Shana Kyubizuko # Shantae Al Rashid # Shark Bait # Shoko Karafuda # Shun Kishiboujin # Silver Watchman # Sinhead # Sir Benjamin Fortesque # Small Man # Snow Queen # Snow White # Solara Wingblade # Speedway # Spurious Bahamut # Star Rose # Steam Spider # Steamtrain Billy # Stonewall Sumo # Sūn Wùkōng # Super Commando # Takashi Nonomura # Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto # Tamaki Motomiya and Guilmara # Tanis Marshmallow # Tarosuke Kurosaki # Tessa Primus # Tetsuya Mishima # Thanatos Pit # Total Karnage # Tribrid # Tseng Wu Hao # Tyrannus # Uberstein # UltraCupid # Urashima Taro # Usagi Uzumaki # Vajra # Valkyria # Vega Cortez # Vegetara # Viceroy Silver # Victor Kahn # Victoria Cruz # Victoryman # Violet Shadowblade # Viper Bloodberry # Vlad Dracula # Volt Prower # Voodoo Joe # Wallace McGuffin # Wizard of Oz # Wulfsbane # X.A.N.A.D.U. # Xenosaurus # Yamata No Orochi # Yami Shogun # Yaotl-Kan # Yashamaru Shiranui # Yaut Hish # Yoshikage Honda # Yoshimitsu Hokage # Yukiko Urameshi # Zara Bell and Kiyoko Takamine # Zarok Gainsborough # Zhou Shang # Zombreaker # Zwei Stroheim Logos Category:Companies